Moment de Vérité
by Baran3
Summary: Il s'agit d'une 'selfinsertion'. Un peu crossover entre 'Ninjas and Superspies' et le jeu vidéo 'Panzer Dragoon'.
1. Prelude

**MOMENT DE VERITE**

Avertissement : je ne suis que l'humble créateur de Baran et Iridia. Le reste appartient à leurs légitimes créateurs.

Note : Croyez le ou non mais cette fanfic fut inspirée par 'The Moment Of Truth' du film Karate Kid. Il s'agit encore d'une 'self-insertion', j'y peux rien, j'adore ce genre.

Verse 1

When you're alone, you ask yourself  
what are you searching for?  
Deep in the night, a dream is born  
one that you can't ignore.

If you think you can find the passion  
and you're ready to take a chance,  
If you really believe you can make it  
then the power is in your own hands

Chours

It's the moment of truth you're giving it all,  
standing alone willing to fall.  
If you can do it, get up and prove it,  
get up and show them who you are.  
It's the moment of truth, it's all on a line,  
this is the place, this is the time,  
waiting forever, it's now or it's never, nothing can stop you now.

Verse 2

Once in your life, you make a choice, ready to risk it all.  
Deep in your soul, you hear a voice, answering to the call.  
Though you know that it won't be easy,  
it's a promise you made for love,  
for the people that keeps believing,  
and the one that you're thinking of.

Chours x3

**PRELUDE**

Un commencement est toujours un moment d'une extrême délicatesse. Nous sommes à l'aube du 21° siècle. Le monde est inchangé par rapport à celui que nous connaissons. A cette époque et sur cette planète, le pouvoir est aux mains de la Science. L'homme cherche toujours a tout savoir et tout comprendre. Ce qui ne peut être compris est détruit, ignoré ou déformé par la force s'il le faut pour ne pas déranger l'humanité.

Mais les forces qui animent cet univers ne sont pas sous le contrôle des Enfants de la Terre. Si ils peuvent les comprendre, souvent imparfaitement, elles ne sont soumises qu'à leurs propres règles et à leurs propres cycles. Le processus de certains d'entre eux est sur le point de recommencer au moment de cette histoire.

Au fait. Cette histoire s'axe sur un seul représentant de l'humanité. Un jeune homme, un européen né sur le sol de la France. Un homme doté d'une prodigieuse imagination qu'il a souvent utilisé pour distraire les autres. Quelqu'un dont la lignée lui a légué un 6° sens plus développé que la normale et une formidable volonté. Quelqu'un dont l'expérience lui a montré qu'il y a beaucoup plus dans la vie que ce que la Science et l'Arrogance de l'homme en disent. Quelqu'un dont l'existence va irrémédiablement changer et qui va entraîner avec lui sa race pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Ceci est l'histoire de Baran.


	2. a l'est rien de nouveauouais tu parles

**MOMENT DE VERITE**

Avertissement : je ne suis que l'humble créateur de Baran et Iridia. Le reste appartient à leurs légitimes créateurs.

Notes : Vous découvrirez que j'utilise 'Panzer Dragoon' dans cette histoire. Comme pour le titre, cela m'a été inspiré par les musiques du jeu (superbe jeu et superbes musiques au fait).

**CHAPITRE 1**

**A l'Est, rien de nouveau (Ouais, tu parles ...)**

C'était la chance de sa vie. Quelque chose qui n'arrive jamais sauf dans les romans d'anticipation et de fantaisie qu'il adorait lire. Rien que ça aurait dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais sa joie oblitérait tout. Grand amateur d'animation asiatique et lecteur assidu de plusieurs mangas, Baran venait de gagner un voyage tout frais payés au Japon.

Un voyage pour une seule personne au grand dam de certains membres de sa famille, notamment sa petite sœur Shade avec qui il partageait la même passion pour les jeux de rôles et l'Orient. Mais le voyage aurait prélevé une trop grande part du budget familial et de plus il se déroulait hors saison pour pouvoir le permettre. Enfin, il avait promis de rapporter la longue liste de 'petits cadeaux' pour sa famille.

Le voyage se déroula absolument sans accrocs, à l'exception de sa durée. Bah, accomplir un de ses plus tendres rêves d'enfance valait bien un peu de fatigue et de décalage horaire. L'arrivée à l'aéroport de Narita passa comme une lettre à la poste, à l'exception des bagages. Apparemment, les problèmes de retard et de mauvais transferts sont internationales et le groupe de touristes français qu'il accompagnait n'échappa pas à la règle. Heureusement qu'il avait pris peu de bagages, préférant se fournir sur place en cas de besoin. Il est parfois plus rentable d'acheter sur place que d'emporter trois tonnes d'objets inutiles. Bien sur, ça n'est valable que pour les garçons. Si sa première sœur avait été là, il lui aurait fallu un jumbo jet pour emporter tout ce dont 'elle-aurait-absolument-besoin'.

Alors, l'enfer commença. Cela faisait longtemps que Baran n'avait plus voyagé en voyages organisés. Oh, les organisateurs étaient tous souriants et serviables. Mais Baran avait suffisamment de perception pour sentir le mépris porté aux '**gaijin**' (étrangers). Faux sourires et aide forcée abondaient autour du jeune français. Et bien sur, il était impératif de respecter l'horaire et l'organisation des excursions. Un vrai cauchemar pour le passionné qu'il était. Au point qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas tout simplement fausser compagnie à son groupe et aller là ou bon lui semblerait.

Il n'était ni imprudent, ni idiot. Un simple coup d'œil au règlement fourni par l'agence de voyage le rassura. Profitant de l'omniprésence des organisateurs, il leur signala simplement qu'il allait de son coté et rentrerait seul à l'hôtel. Bien sur, cela était impossible pour eux d'accéder à sa requête. Il se devait d'être présent aux insipides et superficielles sacro-saintes visites. Un simple sourire, un point particulier du règlement brandi sous leur yeux et Baran quitta le groupe sans plus écouter les soi-disant gentils organisateurs.

Il avait bien fait. Plongé dans le flot de la ville de Tokyo, Baran renaissait. Un voyage s'annonçant barbant au possible redevenait le rêve qu'il chérissait. L'anglais était suffisant pour lui permettre de se déplacer ou il voulait. Le labyrinthe des correspondances ne lui posait que peu de problème malgré la barrière de la langue. Et surtout, le fait d'être un seul 'gaijin' au lieu d'être au milieu d'un groupe de paumés dirigés comme un troupeau de moutons lui permettait de mieux interagir socialement avec la population.

Son exotisme lui valait un haut statut auprès de la faune locale des nombreuses librairies qu'il écumait à la recherche de ses mangas favoris. Ici des tonnes de goodies s'offraient à lui et pour moins chère qu'a l'importation. Entre passionnés, on se comprend, et rapidement Baran se retrouva au milieu d'un cercle mixte de jeunes tokyoïtes qui l'entraînait au cœur de la ville.

De vrais sourires et des rires. Une bonne chaleur enveloppait Baran avec ses amis d'un jour pour l'éternité. Tous, savaient qu'ils ne se retrouveraient jamais plus tard et leur plaisir n'en était que plus grand. De magasins en magasins, de transports en transports, Baran se retrouva bientôt seul dans la dernière ligne droite de son parcours, un sac lesté de bonnes choses à l'épaule, le portefeuille bourré de '**purikura**' (petites photos autocollantes 'print-club') et un éclatant sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait faim et sortait d'un '**gamecon**' (convention de jeux vidéos) près de la baie de Tokyo. C'était l'occasion rêvée d'essayer un des nombreux **yattai** (petit restaurant roulant) présent. De vrais ramen (nouilles asiatiques), avec des œufs et autre additifs, et surtout servis dans ces grands bols qu'il voyait dans ses animés.

Pendant que Baran se restaurait, à des kilomètres de la, au plus profond de l'océan un des milliers de tremblements de terre qui secouent la faille du Japon allait déclencher une réaction en chaîne qui modifierait à jamais le visage de la terre. Cela commença par un frémissement, puis un autre, et encore un autre. L'énergie physique du mouvement du magma de la terre se combinait avec son énergie mystique si longtemps endormie. Le processus de combinaison s'accélérera encore et encore. Un véritable cataclysme à l'échelle de la terre se préparait. Quelque chose qui ne s'était plus vu depuis l'anéantissement des dinosaures et l'engloutissement de l'Atlantide.

Baran s'était régalé, les ramen étaient délicieux. Payant son dut, Baran se dirigea vers la suite de son expédition. Alors qu'il marchait le long du port, une soudaine prémonition le saisit. Il tourna la tête vers le large et avec inquiétude étudia à l'horizon. Son sixième sens lui disait qu'une catastrophe majeure se préparait. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait avec une telle intensité ce sixième sens propre à toute l'humanité. Oh bien sur, il savait depuis son adolescence que celui-ci était plus développé que la normale mais là…

1234567890987654321

Au fond de la fosse ce fut l'explosion. Un gigantesque maelström d'énergies terrestres se déchaîna. Fragilisé par la formidable concentration d'énergie, le tissu de la réalité se déchira à cet endroit. L'énergie infinie qui existe entre toutes les réalités se mêla au mélange subtil des énergies de la terre. Dans une autre réalité, ce phénomène ajouté aux milliers de morts provoquées par une explosion atomique avait précipité l'ère post-apocalyptique des Rifts en ouvrant une multitude de brèches inter-dimensionnelles et en libérant d'un coup tout le potentiel mystique de la terre. Ici, le phénomène provoqua un véritable **Tsunami **(raz de marée) se propageant dans toutes les directions.

Le Tsunami était à la fois physique, avec une onde de choc à la surface de l'eau, et énergétique avec une véritable explosion d'énergie mystique comme on en avait plus vue depuis le temps des légendes. Si le raz-de-marée physique n'atteignit pas les côtes dans l'instant, il n'en fut pas de même pour l'énergie. Cette énergie, véritable potentiel matérialisé, cherchait avidement un réceptacle quelconque. D'une certaine manière, cette force possédait une volonté issue de la volonté de la planète elle-même. Non souillée par la mort elle était l'expression de la vitalité terrestre.

1234567890987654321

Pour Baran, ce fut comme être aux premières loges du flash d'une explosion atomique. Il ne pouvait le savoir à l'instant mais seul son sixième sens lui avait permis de percevoir l'explosion initiale et hélas de l'attirer vers lui comme un aimant attire la limaille de fer. Il s'entendit hurler alors que l'énergie de tout un monde le pénétrait. Il aurait dû mourir sur l'instant, aucun corps de chair ne pouvait absorber une telle énergie. Ce qui le sauva, ce fut le fait que l'énergie imprégna à la fois son corps, son esprit et son âme. Son inconscient vint à son secours et s'accrocha à une image parmi les milliards de son esprit. Une chance, une toute petite chance, une probabilité infime et la terre pu choisir son premier élu depuis des éons.

Sur le port, la foule des Japonais observait la silhouette prostrée au sol et hurlante qui commençait à s'auréoler d'une fantastique lueur bleue blanche. De fines étincelles s'amoncelaient sur l'être humain pris au piège de sa destinée. Au coeur du maelström d'énergie la silhouette se mit à changer. Ses membres et son corps se modifiaient, s'allongeaient et se transformaient. À l'emplacement des omoplates une paire supplémentaire de membres se développait. Le crâne s'allongeait et la mâchoire s'ornait de puissantes dents. La masse augmenta à toute allure pour créer suffisamment de tissu vivant pour absorber l'énergie terrestre. La nature et la chimie des organes se modifièrent pour répondre aux besoins de la nouvelle forme de vie que la planète créait.

L'esprit de Baran était en feu. Il sentait obscurément que son corps se modifiait mais il était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Alors l'énergie toucha son esprit et embrasa son âme. Pendant un battement de coeur il fut la terre. Il fut l'immense masse des terres émergées flottant sur le magma terrestre. Il fut chacune des gouttes d'eau des océans dans le cycle constant de l'eau. Il fut toute la matière physique de la planète de la fine pellicule atmosphérique jusqu'à son noyau.

Puis ce fut le tour de toutes les formes de vie que la terre possédait. Pendant un autre battement de coeur il fut le cycle de la vie. Il fut toute la vie végétale, première base de la pyramide de pâture. Il fut l'immense famille des insectes, véritables unités de support du cycle vital. Il fut la vie animale dans sa constante course à l'évolution. Il naquit un nombre infini de fois pour mourir un nombre infini de fois. Il toucha l'inconscient collectif des formes de vie sapiences de la planète.

Alors que son esprit s'ouvrait à la réalité, son âme découvrait l'infini des dimensions. La terre n'était qu'une possibilité parmi d'autres. Il fut des ères ou elle s'ouvrait sur d'autres possibilités. Une nouvelle ère commençait et il serait au cœur de celle-ci parce qu'il était un élu de la planète. Le tout premier, peut-être le plus puissant, mais pas le seul. Pendant un bref instant, le futur s'ouvrit à ses sens mais il ne put en retenir qu »une vague impression et frémit devant l'immense responsabilité qui lui était imposé. Imposé oui. Il n'avait pas…plus le choix.

1234567890987654321

Sur le port de la baie de Tokyo un être formidable prit sa première respiration. Le puissant corps d'un dragon s'ébroua. Sa peau était verte foncée, d'épaisses plaques osseuses protégeaient les parties vitales de son corps. D'immenses ailes de chauve-souris, à la membrure bleu foncée battaient sur son dos. Ses yeux carmin s'ouvrirent, sa longue queue fouetta l'air et il rejeta son cou puissant en arrière en prenant une ample respiration. Le rugissement du premier dragon de la terre submergea le bruit de la cité.


	3. Regardez dans le ciel!

**MOMENT DE VERITE**

Avertissement : je ne suis que l'humble créateur de Baran et Iridia. Le reste appartient à leurs légitimes créateurs.

Notes : Curieusement, mon histoire « Nightmares on Nerima Street » développe plus rapidement mon personnage que cette histoire sur ses origines. Enfin…

Dans un autre registre, le fait que cette histoire soit en français signifie moins d'attention de la part des mes lecteurs. Je devrais peut-être tout écrire en anglais ?

**Chapitre 2 : Regardez dans le ciel ! C'est un oiseau ! C'est une fusée ! Non ! C'est un Dragon !**

'_Mon dieu ! Que m'est-il arrivé ?!'_

Baran cligna des yeux. Rien que ce simple réflexe musculaire lui parut…différent. Tous ses sens hurlaient à son esprit. Non ! Ce n'était pas ça. Tous ses sens captaient plus que leurs précédentes limites physiques leurs permettaient.

Sa vision avait gagné en portée, contraste et acuité. Il voyait le mouvement des particules d'air, la densité des polluants, la chaleur émise par les corps autour de lui. Pire il voyait tout cela dans un très large angle, peut-être proche des 360° et il arrivait à voir des bateaux au-delà de la baie à des kilomètres de là.

Son odorat était tel qu'il pouvait percevoir les plus subtiles différences des effluents dans l'air. Pas vraiment un avantage avec la pollution ambiante. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge était brûlée par les émanations. Ne parlons pas de son sens du goût. Un bain de bouche à l'acide sulfurique lui serait nécessaire s'il voulait se débarrasser des goûts immondes qui s'y déposaient à chaque inspiration.

Son ouïe était tellement fine qu'il pouvait dire combien de personnes ils y avaient autour de lui rien qu'aux battements de leurs cœurs. Il pouvait aussi juger de leur état émotionnel par les variations de rythme. La aussi, l'intensité des bruits de la cité agressait son cerveau de trop fortes sensations.

Mais le pompon pour lui restait son sens du toucher. La nouvelle morphologie de son corps s'exprimait avec force dans son cerveau, traçant de nouvelles lignes de sensation et de contrôle pour lui permettre de…

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux. Pour lui permettre de faire quoi au fait ? Par un effort suprême de volonté, il essaya de reconstruire ce qui s'était passé.

_'Il y a eu une explosion d'énergie en pleine mer. Et puis cette énergie s'est RUEE vers moi…Oui ! C'est ça ! Et puis alors elle…m'a transformée en…'_

Il fit bouger son long cou et regarda d'un œil critique son nouveau corps.

_'Ok… C'est officiel… Je suis un putain de…DRAGON !'_

La scène aurait été presque comique dans un autre cadre. Le puissant Dragon venait de se couvrir les yeux d'une patte tout en poussant un profond soupir de frustration. Puis il regarda sa patte. Trois doigts principaux et un pouce en opposition, tous surmontés de griffes impressionnantes et…extensibles. Il ouvrit sa gueule et fit jouer sa mâchoire pour sentir les dents massives et aiguisées qui s'y trouvaient. Petit à petit, Baran fit jouer indépendamment chaque partie de son nouveau corps, depuis ses minuscules mais mobiles oreilles jusqu'à sa longue queue en passant par ses puissantes ailes.

Le plus curieux aux cours de son exploration était la sensation de déjà savoir quels nouveaux organes il possédait et à quoi ils servaient. En tout cas, il avait déjà un modèle de référence. Sa forme était très semblable à un mélange des divers dragons du jeu 'Panzer Dragoon'. Il se sentait plus fort, plus rapide, plus résistant que jamais et surtout il sentait une bouillonnante énergie tapie au fond de lui et n'attendant qu'un simple effort de sa volonté pour se libérer. A la fin de cet examen, il consenti a regarder autour de lui.

_'Comme je m'y attendais, tout le monde se demande si il ne s'agit pas d'une publicité pour un film ou quelque chose du genre… Hé, une petite minute ? Mais ma parole, je les COMPRENDS !?'_

En effet, les japonais se tenait a distance respectueuse du nouveau Dragon, discutant de lui, le prenant en photo ou le filmant en vidéo. Mais surtout, il comprenait tout ce qui était dit, y compris les paroles d'un groupe de Néerlandais à une petite distance…dans leur langue natale.

_'D'accord…Apparemment, mon esprit a aussi changé en même temps que mon corps… Huumm… ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?'_

'Ca' était une curieuse sensation que l'ensemble de ses sens lui soufflait. Baran se focalisa sur cette impression. Son esprit lui sembla bondir en avant pour se projeter à des centaines de kilomètres. Ses yeux carmin s'écarquillèrent.

_'OH MON DIEU !'_

Un raz-de-marée, une gigantesque ride à la surface de l'océan progressant à une vitesse démesurée dans toutes les directions. L'onde de choc ayant crée la vague avait été tellement puissante que l'œil nu suffirait à la distinguer lorsqu'elle serait en visuelle des bateaux proches.

Il ne réfléchit pas, il agit, d'instinct. Les muscles de ses membres fléchirent alors qu'il se ramassa sur lui-même et il bondit dans les airs. Le béton sous ses puissantes griffes céda sous l'impulsion de son départ. Un vent violent balaya la zone résultant de l'incroyable vitesse déployée. Il était à une centaine de mètres dans les airs alors qu'il déploya ses ailes et fonça vers le large.

Il n'utilisait pas ses ailes comme une chauve-souris, il manipulait directement les énergies ambiantes, surtout la gravité. Ses ailes ne lui servaient qu'à se diriger et à mieux répartir les énergies de propulsion. Instinctivement, il commença à manipuler son corps pour adopter un profil aérodynamique plus adapté au vol à grande vitesse. Il devint visible pour tous les radars des environs. Tous les opérateurs se demandèrent ce qu'il était, son profil radar ne ressemblant à rien de connu et déjà sa vitesse dépassa celle du son. L'onde de choc de son déplacement creusa la mer derrière lui, il était devenu un véritable missile vivant.

Alors qu'il fonçait vers le Tsunami en formation, il espérait que l'immense pouvoir qu'il devinait en lui serait suffisant pour faire quelque chose de concret. Il se savait déjà mieux armer dans le domaine du repérage. De nouveaux sens se révélait à lui dans les airs, notamment un sens de l'électromagnétisme : Il percevait les ondes radars le caressant et captait les ondes de radio environnantes. Mais le plus étonnant était cette extension de son sixième sens : Il voyait les puissants courants d'énergie mystiques qui commençait à irradier depuis le point de naissance du raz-de-marée et il n'aimait pas du tout ce que cela pouvait signifier pour le futur.

1234567890987654321

Ce fut un cargo russe qui donna l'alarme quinze minutes après l'apparition de la vague. L'information et la panique qu'elle provoqua se répandirent comme une traînée de poudre. Un hélicoptère de CNN en reportage pour couvrir une exploration océanographique fut détourné pour obtenir des images. Les navires proches du point Zéro n'était pas en danger mais plus la vague s'approcherait des côtes et plus sa force de destruction augmenterait.

Les images furent transmises dans le monde entier et l'Humanité retient son souffle devant la gigantesque catastrophe en train de se dérouler. C'est alors qu'il apparut.

Son approche était aisément perceptible par le mur d'eau qu'il soulevait sur son passage. Le caméraman filma son approche et le studio qui recevait l'image fit le ralenti puis l'arrêt sur image. La population mondiale aperçut pour la première fois le Dragon Terrestre sur le petit écran. Tous ceux qui étaient sensible aux énergies mystiques de la planète surent qu'un tournant décisif de l'histoire de l'Humanité était incarné par cette image.

L'équipe de l'hélicoptère sut que l'évènement qui allait se produire se devait d'avoir des témoins. Sans attendre d'instruction, le pilote mis plein gaz et suivit la trajectoire de la fantastique créature alors que le caméraman cadrait la silhouette avec son plus fort grossissement et que le reporter essayait de trouver les mots qu'ils fallaient.

Baran pris de l'altitude afin de dominer la situation. Il percevait l'onde circulaire dans son ensemble et savait qu'il devait agir vite avant qu'elle ne soit trop éloignée pour être affectée par ses actions. Il battit des ailes sur place et considéra ses options. Il ne pouvait déjà plus contrer entièrement la vague dans son ensemble mais il pouvait peut-être réduire son intensité. Il était un dragon maintenant après tout, son souffle devait pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Alors même qu'il formulait cette pensée, son instinct bondit en avant. Oui ! Il pouvait faire quelque chose, il en avait le pouvoir. Saisissant cette piste montrée par son instinct, Baran modifia à nouveau la physiologie de son corps. Une seconde paire d'ailes naquit de ses épaules alors que de fines moustaches prenaient naissance sur son front, le dessus de sa gueule, ses articulations et que sa queue s'amincissait et s'élargissait. En même temps, sa peau prit une teinte pourpre sous ses plaques osseuses. Des arcs d'énergie bleutée se manifestèrent autour de lui et de ses moustaches. La sensation d'avoir enclenché un puissant générateur interne et de s'être branché en même temps sur une centrale atomique s'imposa à son esprit.

Le téléobjectif de la caméra capta la forme du saurien ailé au sein d'un maelstrom d'énergie qui commença à se contracter. Baran ouvrit lentement sa gueule alors que les énergies de sa technique se condensaient.

Malgré la distance et le bruit des rotors, les micros de l'équipage de l'hélicoptère captèrent et retransmirent le rugissement du dragon alors qu'un rayon polychromatique d'une incroyable intensité fusa vers l'épicentre. Un anneau concentrique se forma au point d'impact et irradia le long de la trajectoire de la vague. Baran manipulait instinctivement des forces qui lui étaient inconnues mais celles-ci accomplirent ce qu'il voulait.

Sous le regard abasourdie de l'humanité, la taille du Tsunami fut réduite de façon significative, l'onde énergétique aillant absorbée la puissance cinétique de la masse d'eau. Baran n'avait pu éliminé complètement le danger mais le potentiel de destruction du raz-de-marée était maintenant sérieusement écorné.

Le Dragon plissa les yeux. Son sixième sens lui soufflait toujours que le danger pour les populations côtières n'était toujours pas jugulé. Il concentra à nouveau ses merveilleux sens draconiques et serra les dents. Le Tsunami menaçait de destruction les zones ou les baies faisaient un entonnoir qui allait amplifier le pouvoir destructeur de la vague. Trop d'endroits étaient menacés, il ne pouvait pas…

Il cligna des yeux sous la fulgurante intuition. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver en plusieurs endroits en même temps mais il pouvait utiliser une même technique sur plusieurs points. Il sentit que cela allait consommer beaucoup de ses réserves mais il n'avait pas le choix si il voulait sauver un maximum de gens.

La caméra restait braqué sur le puissant dragon. Des orbes d'énergie rougeoyante apparurent et tournoyèrent autour de Baran. Patiemment, il les assembla par groupes de trois et lorsque des dizaines de ces ensembles flottèrent en ordre, il les projeta vers les cibles que ses sens lui avaient indiquées. Les orbes étaient les génératrices d'un puissant champ de force capable au minimum de détourner la puissance du Tsunami. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait protéger que les plus grands centres de populations côtières, il n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour protéger tout le monde et de plus une autre tache l'attendait : La baie de Tokyo, son point de départ était la plus menacée par le raz-de-marée.

Il reprit sa forme adaptée au vol supersonique et fonça vers la côte japonaise, laissant l'hélicoptère de CNN sur place. Il n'avait que distraitement noté et protégé l'appareil pendant la libération de ses techniques. Evènement mineur pour lui mais qui allait avoir un impact majeur dans le futur.

1234567890987654321

A Tokyo, la panique régnait alors que les sirènes d'alarmes résonnaient. Les autorités ne pouvaient évacuer dans les temps la population menacée. Les actes désespérés côtoyaient les plus belles actions de charité humaine. La mort approchait à grande vitesse de la côte. Même les radars des bateaux de plaisance pouvaient déjà capté son approche.

C'est alors que la masse d'eau commençait à devenir une fantastique muraille mouvante qu'une flèche bleutée porteuse d'espoir la survola, la dépassa et s'arrêta sur au dessus du point d'où elle était partie.

Baran contempla calmement l'immense vague en formation. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la plupart des bateaux sur le chemin du Tsunami mais il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour protéger la métropole. Il se posa au sol, ne pouvant gaspiller les forces qu'il lui restait à voler sur place. C'était la première fois qu'une sensation de fatigue à la fois physique et spirituelle se faisait ressentir dans son nouveau corps.

Curieusement, son apparition déclencha une vague de calme sur la population. Instinctivement, tous surent qu'il était leur seul espoir de survie. Il n'était pas Godzilla mais il était un dragon, quelque chose de leurs légendes et très souvent protecteur.

Les yeux du Dragon Terrestre cillèrent alors qu'il assemblait les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Son corps reprit la forme qui lui permettait d'augmenter la puissance de ses techniques et son rugissement se fit entendre crescendo, gagnant petit à petit l'attention de la population de Tokyo. Ses moustaches, véritables antennes supraconductrices se tendirent vers toutes les sources d'énergie autour de lui. Des centaines, des milliers de consciences présentes lui donnèrent instinctivement toute la volonté dont elles étaient capables.

Autour de sa gueule grande ouverte, du plasma se forma et se concentra en une orbe de pure pouvoir. Autour de lui, des sphères de protection apparurent et se portèrent au devant de la vague. Baran n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour stopper la masse d'eau mais il pouvait la canaliser sur lui.

Des champs de force verdâtres et triangulaires se manifestèrent formant un entonnoir autour du Tsunami dont le grondement commençait à être perçue. Baran n'avait toujours pas bougé et il continuait à accumuler tout ce qu'il pouvait pour son attaque.

_'MAINTENANT !'_

Un pur cône de destruction fusa de la gueule du dragon. Deux forces irrésistibles se rencontrèrent de plein fouet. La volonté d'un être choisie par la planète elle-même s'opposa à la manifestation physique d'une part de sa volonté. Des millions de tonnes d'eau furent instantanément vaporisées dans l'atmosphère. Rien de matériel n'aurait pu résister au souffle du Dragon, le Tsunami ne fit pas exception.

Incrédule, la population de Tokyo vit le reste de la vague détruire les installations du port et drosser à quai les bateaux présents mais la digue principale résista. Un arc-en-ciel nimba la silhouette du fantastique être ayant sauvé la ville et une ovation de soulagement et d'allégresse générale secoua la métropole.

_'Oh oh ! J'ai un petit problème.'_

Baran avait usé toute ses forces et même plus dans la défense de la baie de Tokyo. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Un chape noire s'abattit sur sa conscience : Le Dragon Terrestre s'effondra inconscient sur le béton. Une aura bleutée se manifesta autour de lui.

Sous les yeux des spectateurs présents, l'immense forme commença à changer et à rapetisser. Une silhouette humanoïde nue se reconstitua au sein du maelstrom d'énergies mystiques. Mais ce ne fut pas un homme qui réapparut à la place du Dragon.

Elle avait la même taille que le jeune homme. Une longue chevelure noire lui descendait jusqu'à la taille et protégeait quelque peu sa modestie. Sa peau dorée et ses yeux fermés en amande trahissaient le mélange subtil entre l'Est et l'Ouest. L'apparence méditerranéenne de Baran avait été remplacée par une superbe beauté eurasienne. Le touriste français transformé en dragon par l'énergie de la Terre était devenue…une femme.

La dernière image de la population civile de la jeune femme fut celle d'une silhouette allongée sur une civière et emportée par un hélicoptère militaire sous forte escorte.


End file.
